Guardians of the Galaxy Telltale: Gems of Eternity
by TheBestGamer
Summary: (Retelling of Guardians of the Galaxy Telltale series) A simple what if question can make all the difference. What if the Jungle Moon that Stevonnie landed on was the birth place of one of the Guardians of the Galaxy? Also what if while on the moon they met the Guardians and got tied up with them, the Kree, and the Eternity Forge? (Starlord x Gamora) and (Steven x Connie)
1. Chapter 1

Both Steven and Connie have been through a lot of weird and exciting stuff in their past, like fussing together, fighting Jasper, racing against Kevin, and more recently surviving on a far off moon that sustains life. The weirdest thing they have both faced together though was when they both dreamed about their enemy, Yellow Diamond, was once their on the moon with Pink Diamond.

That was when they had to get answers, but first things first, they, both being fused together creating Stevonnie, needed to contact Lars and the off colored gems so they can get them off the moon and back home to Earth. Hopefully the terminal still worked, which to their luck it was working. They searched through the contents of the terminal, one of them being selfie of Yellow Diamond's Pearl, finally finding the contact function and, to their luck, Lars's ship.

Activating it and contacting Lars, whom was distracted at the moment trying to find Stevonnie saying to the off colored gems, "Keep searching. We're not giving up on them."

"Lars, hey Lars," Stevonnie shouted into the communicator getting Lars' attention.

"There you are, we've been looking all over for you," Lars said relieved that they finally found them after all this time.

"Oh my gosh Lars it's so good to see you."

"Set a course for their location," Lars told one of the gems. "It's good to see you too."

After all this time Stevonnie finally felt relieved that they were finally going home, but before they could celebrate they heard something outside of the building they were in. They looked out the giant glass dome and thought they saw something that looked like a ship. For a second they thought it was Lars' ship however, before they could get a good look at it, the ship turned another direction away from Stevonnie.

"Hey um Lars," Stevonnie said making Lars turn back toward them. "I think you missed us. We're in a building with a glass dome."

Lars looked confused after hearing that. "That's good to know but we haven't seen any buildings around here," Lars said to Stevonnie confusing them.

" _If that isn't Lars then who's ship is that,_ " Stevonnie thought before another thought came to them. "The ship we just saw could be another gem ship."

That got Lars scared for a moment. "Another gem ship. You think it might be Emerald's?"

"I'm not quite sure I didn't get a good look at it," Just as they said that they grabbed their sword and jumped of the giant chair they were standing on. "I'm going to go take a look."

"Wait a second, what if it is Emerald's ship and she has a lot of weapons?"

"I have a shield that can protect from anything, besides we won't know who that ship belongs to until one of us goes out there." Before Lars could say anything else to them they ran toward the exit and back into the jungle.

It took Stevonnie a long time to get there but they finally made it to where the ship has landed. Upon closer inspection they knew then and there that this wasn't Emerald's ship, or any gem ship. Steven has been in a few gem ships before and looking at this thing over Stevonnie could tell that this ship wasn't made by any sort of gem tech at all and as far as they know there are know Earth ships like this as well. So they can tell that this is from another planet besides Earth, Homeworld, or any other gem controlled worlds.

They tried to see if there was a way inside but before they could look any further they heard something a little ways off. With both sword and shield in hands they went to investigate. A few feet in front of them was another building that looked to them like some sort of research lab. What was even weirder about this building is that compared to the other one they saw this one looked a little newer. It has aged for a while but it does look like it wasn't here for thousands of years.

Just as they were about to look for a way inside they heard someone talking. "You had no right to see that. Those were my memories, not yours." They heard that someone say on the right of them and they turned to that direction.

As they kept walking they heard someone with a different voice say, "It's not like a did any of that on purpose. You can't blame me for that."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"I didn't say it did."

After a few more feet Stevonnie saw who was talking, with shock in their eyes. They saw a walking, talking raccoon who held something in his paws and moving toward a pile of rocks and they also saw, doubtful to them but looked almost like a human. " _There is a racoon right there who is walking on two paws and is talking,_ " Steven thought. " _Obviously that's an alien, but what's weird to me out is that there is a human right there,_ " Connie thought.

Stevonnie saw the raccoon press that weird hourglass shaped object on the pile of rocks and from the looks of it the raccoon looked like he was upset. "I didn't even work," Now Stevonnie was more than sure that the raccoon can talk. "How could it not work," the raccoon said shaking the hourglass shaped object furiously. What was that thing supposed to do?

Just then the human got up and walked over to the raccoon saying, "I really wanted it to work too Rocket."

The raccoon, Stevonnie now knew was named Rocket, turned back toward the human with an angry expression saying, "You're the one who got to come back, she's the one who's still-" Before he could finish grief got to him and he looked back down at the pile of rocks Stevonnie was now thinking was some sort of grave. Anger then set in and Rocket threw the weird object. "Just take it. Sorry for dragging you out here."

The human went over the the weird object and picked it up, inspecting it to see if there was any damage. He then turned back to Rocket and after giving it some thought went toward the grave and started putting some scattered rocks back on it. It wasn't long before Rocket did the same thing.

More than sure that these two weren't evil Stevonnie turned and started to walk until she got careless and made some noise walking away alerting the two at the grave. Rocket grabbed what looked some sort of alien weapon from the human and aimed it at them. "What do you think you're doing here."

Stevonnie turned back and held their hands in front of them saying, "Whoa hold on I'm not going to do anything."

"Oh yeah right, Peter here might be dumb enough to fall for it but I'm not."

"Seiously," Peter said with an annoyed look.

"Hey for all we know she could be working with Hala," Rocket said looking like he's about ready to open fire.

On instinct, Stevonnie summoned their shield and said, "Look I swear I don't want to hurt you. I just heard someone and went to see who it was."

"Oh yeah," Rocket said not buying any of it. "For all we know you could be a Kree soldier." Stevonnie looked confused to what Rocket said.

"Um Rocket I'm sure that she isn't a Kree soldier," Peter said to Rocket. "After all if she was than her skin would a light shade of blue."

That did ease Rocket's anger a little. "Okay so maybe she isn't a Kree soldier, but that doesn't she isn't hostile," He said still aiming the weapon toward Stevonnie.

Stevonnie then looked down and saw that their sword and shield were still and they put both of them away. "See I wasn't going to do anything," Stevonnie said. "Besides I don't even know what a Kree soldier is or who this...Hala person is."

"Then you're one of the lucky ones who haven't seen her yet," Peter said taking the weapon Rocket took from him back.

"Okay so she may just be some dumb traveler who lowers her weapon at just about anyone, but it doesn't mean she isn't some sort of bad guy looking to make a name for herself now that Thanos is dead," Rocket said. "Sorry to burst your bubble toots but Hala and the Kree have gotten you beat."

That just only made Stvonnie even more confused, "Thanos?"

Rocket and Peter looked at each other and Peter said, "Maybe she's one of those who haven't heard just yet." Peter looked back over at Stevonnie and said, "Well you heard right, the big jerk himself kicked the bucket thanks to Guardians of the Galaxy. No need to thank us."

That didn't seem to help Stevonnie at all. "I don't know who he is or who these 'Guardians' are."

If Peter and Rocket were confused before than they certainly were now that Stevonnie said that. They usually meet the occasional person who hasn't heard of the Guardians but they have never met someone who hasn't heard of Thanos. "You're kidding right," Rocket asked Stevonnie. He then turned to Peter and asked, "She's kidding right?" He then turned back to Stevonnie to see if it what they were saying was a joke. "You know, Thanos. The titan overlord who wanted to destroy half the galaxy." That got Stevonnie's attention. "You don't know anything about him."

"There's someone out there in space that wants to destroy the galaxy," Stevonnie said starting to panic now.

"Yeah I don't think she's joking," Peter said noticing Stevonnie's state of panic. "Hey look don't worry about that, like I said Thanos is dead now."

That calmed Stevonnie down a little. "Oh thank goodness for that," Stevonnie said sighing in relief. "For a second there I thought we were going to be dealing with something as dangerous as the Diamonds."

Confusion set in again. "The what now," both Peter and Rocket said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, sorry for making all of you wait for this, I've just been occupied with other things lately. So for those that are just now reading this thanks for reading and for those that have been waiting since June thanks for waiting for me. Anyway let's get to the chapter.**

The group, consisting of Peter, Rocket, and Stevonnie, were walking back over to Peter's ship going through all the new knowledge they have told each other. Both Peter Quill and Rocket were stumped to find out that for thousands of years these creatures with bodies made of light called gems were slowly colonizing the entire universe are just now finding out about it. Stevonnie was equally stumped after finding out that this tyrannical ruler with possibly the same strength as one of the Diamonds called Thanos was slowly wiping out entire civilazations and are now just finding out about it as well as the fact that the he is now dead.

"Well this is just perfect," Rocket said making Stevonnie turn toward him. "It was bad enough that we had to deal with one tyrannical maniac roaming around the galaxy and now we're being told that there are two more."

"Well...two more that we know of," Stevonnie said looking away from Rocket, still trying to figure out about that vision of Pink Diamond they saw earlier. Before they could think about it any further however, they made back to the ship that brought Peter and Rocket to this planet. "So this is your ship?"

Peter smiled and said, "That's right. Beautiful ain't she?" Stevonnie looked at the outside of the ship with a little skepticism. Sure the orange and blue coloring was kinda cool but they were actually hoping it would be a little more interesting. Seeing this Peter quickly said, "Well once you look inside you'll see that it's better than what you would think it is."

"Yeah with all the garbage and ship parts lying around everywhere," Rocket said sarcastically.

"Need I remind you that those ship parts were the same ones that you pulled out and said that you were going to put them back?"

"Don't worry I'm gonna do it, just you know...had to take care of a few things first," Rocket said to Peter walking back into the ship.

Stevonnie had to admit that this encounter between them was getting a little humorous. " _Trillions of creatures in the universe and I find these two. Eh could be worse, could be a Homeworld gem or this Kree I've been told about._ " Stevonnie thought to themselves as they walked inside the ship along with Peter.

The three walked onto the ship and Stevonnie had to admit, it actually did look a little better than they thought it would be after getting a little discription of it from Rocket. Speaking of which Stevonnie looked over to Rocket as he was saying to Peter, "Thanks...for, you know...going with me." Stevonnie then looked over to Peter for his response. "I know you had other things to do."

"Anytime, Rocket," Peter said making Stevonnie smile at their friendship. "What are friends for?" Rocket then smiled and walked away. He turned toward Stevonnie and said, "I'm pretty sure you got stuff to do but while here would you like a tour?"

Stevonnie was about to say yes when she saw Rocket look down on the thing that looked like a small computer on his right wrist. "No, no, no, no, come on. Please don't do this."

Stevonnie walked toward Rocket and asked, "Are you ok, is something wrong?"

Rocket looked over at Stevonnie and said, "It's nothing, just...look I gotta go." After than he left Stevonnie and Peter.

"Good you're back." Both Peter and Stevonnie turned around to see a green skinned woman with blue hair tied in a pony tail and wearing some sort of futuristic battling uniform. She looked over at Stevonnie sporting a surprised look and then turned to Peter asking, "Who is this?"

"We found this person outside of an abandoned lab," Peter said.

Stevonnie held out their hand and introduced themselves. "Hello, I'm Stevonnie."

The green woman stared down at Stevonnie's extended hand and said without shaking said persons hand, "Gamora," She turned back to Peter leaving Stevonnie to lower their hand. "It looks like Nebula's started tearing apart the Nova Corps outpost." Stevonnie looked over at Peter who looked guilty that Gamora said that. "Hope we can still catch her," Gamora said walking from the two.

Watching Gamora walk away Stevonnie looked back at Peter and asked, "What was that about, and who's Nebula?"

"We were kinda in a hurry to catch up to her but Rocket needed some help with something here on this planet so now we have less time. Also don't worry about who Nebula, kinda feels like it should be something that isn't your concern."

Stevonnie looked astonished that he said that and said, "Seriously, I may have just found out about all this, but I do feel like I should be a little concerned."

Peter thought about it and said, "Alright fine then. Your remember Thanos?" Stevonnie nodded their head. "Well Nebula is just as bad as him and if we don't hurry to her location then things may just get a whole lot worse for us."

"How worse?"

"Like...end of the entire galaxy and quite possibly the universe worse," Peter answered making Stevonnie a little scared. "So with that being said we better get going." Peter walked over to a set of stairs that if Stevonnie had to guess would most likely lead to the bridge of the ship but then he turned back to them and said, "Should also mean that you should probably leave the ship now, wouldn't want you to get involved."

Before Stevonnie could say anything to him he continued walking toward the bridge leaving them alone with their thoughts. " _Well Steven what do you think about this,_ " Connie said.

" _The entire galaxy and maybe the universe being in serious risk,_ " Steven said. " _I don't think this is something we should ignore it. I know this isn't gem related but we can't just stand around and do nothing._ "

" _I agree Steven really I do, It's just that I don't think that Peter will want us to go with him._ "

" _Maybe we can ask Rocket to ask Peter let us tag along?_ "

" _Did you seed the way he looked when he looked at that computer on his wrist? I do think it would be a good idea to ask him but I'm not quite sure I want to bother him,_ " Connie said thinking a little more on what to do. After a couple seconds Connie said, " _Wait a minute, what about Gamora? Maybe she can convince him._ "

" _That might work, let's go,_ " Steven said. Stevonnie started moving about the ship thinking about where Gamora could've went to and without looking where they were going the bumped into a tree. " _Ow that hurt,_ " Steven said. " _Wait a minute what's a tree doing in a space ship?_ " Stevonnie looked up and gasped at what they saw.

What they were looking at looked like a tree but as in fact a giant tree shaped creature looking down at them. The creature blinked making Stevonnie freeze up but soon they said with a nervous smile, "Hey."

The creature blinked again and smiled making Stevonnie feel a little sense of relief. "I am Groot."

Keeping up their smiled Stevonnie replied, "I'm Stevonnie. Nice to meet you."

"I am Groot," Groot said confusing Stevonnie.

"Um...you already said that."

"I am Groot."

" _Well this isn't getting us anywhere,_ " Both Steven and Connie thought at the same time. "Um...hey Groot...do you know where a green lady named Gamora went?"

"I am Groot," Groot said pointing at a door next to them.

Stevonnie looked over at the door then back at Groot saying, "Thanks."

"I am Groot."

Stevonnie looked at the door again and saw a button near it. Most likely the switch to open the door. Pressing the button the raised up to the roof and Stevonnie looked inside and was amazed at what they saw. Inside the room was an entire collection of knives and swords all look like they were used in battle and Gamora was sharppening one of them.

Stevonnie walked in Gamora's room making her look toward them and say, "What do you want?"

Remembering why they need to talk to her they said, "Peter told me about what you guys need to do and I want to help out."

"Sorry but I'm afraid we can't risk anymore lives than we already are. Besides why are you asking me this?"

"I thought you could convince Peter to let me help you guys. Believe it or not I can fight."

Gamora turned toward Stevonnie and said, "Well believe it or not you haven't faced anything or anyone as dangerous as Nebula."

Stevonnie was getting a little upset about these accusations and said, "Hey don't think because you just met me means that I can't hold my own. I've been in many fights in my life and all of them life threatening so believe me I can help you."

Gamora was getting agitated by this person but before she could say anything to them they both heard Peter through an intercom saying, " _We're picking up a transmission from someone on this planet._ "

" _Lars!_ " Steven and Connie thought as Stevonnie rushed to the bridge. Gamora seeing them run forced her to run after them. Stevonnie made it to the bridge saying, "I know who you're contacting."

"Really who?"

Instead of answering him Stevonnie went up to the monitor that Peter was using and said, "Lars are you there?"

It took a couple seconds but there was finally a reply. " _There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you after you left that building._ " This person Peter saw looked like a pink skinned human who's named Lars.

" _Why is it nearly every planet we go have human like aliens living on them,_ " Peter thought.

" _Where did you go do,_ " Lars said to Stevonnie.

"Well you remember that ship we saw earlier, we're inside the ship and it's filled with strange aliens and also a human," Stevonnie said.

That certainly got Lars' attention. " _Another human, out here in space?_ "

"Yeah he's right here," Stevonnie said revealing Peter Quill to the pink skinned human who he himself looked as confused as Lars did.

"Hang on...you're a human," Peter asked surprised. "Last I checked humans don't have pink colored skin."

" _Long story...which I don't think I should say. Look where are you I'm going to get you now?_ "

"Actually Lars there's been a change in plan," Stevonnie said as Gamora and Rocket walked up to the bridge. "You think you could follow this ship."

" _What,_ " Lars said surprised.

"Yeah what," Rocket said equally surprised.

"There's something going that could be very dangerous and we need to deal with it," Stevonnie said.

"We," Peter asked looking as surprised as the rest of them.

"Yeah," Gamora said. "Apparently she wants to go with us and potentially get herself and maybe along with the rest of us killed."

"No offense kid but we ain't taking any stragglers today," Rocket said getting in his seat. "So it'd be best for you to go with whoever's on transmission and go back to wherever you came from."

"No," Stevonnie said. They turned toward Peter and continued. "Look what you said earlier I want to help out. I get it, you don't want to risk anymore lives than you already are but I can promise you that I can be of good use. The galaxy is part of my home and I want to help protect it so please let me help you."

True they know nothing about Stevonnie since they just met and all but after thinking it over he asked, "There's nothing I can do or say that will get you to change your mind right?"

"Not really," Stevonnie replied. "No."

Peter sighed and said, "Alright fine strap yourself in." Stevonnie mentally cheered and hopped into the nearest open seat.

"Peter you can not be serious right now," Gamora said disgustedly.

"Oh come what's the harm," Peter said making Gamora facepalm herself. Peter turned back to the monitor to see that Lars was still on and asked, "That ship of yours has weapons on it right?"

Lars blinked and replied, " _Yeah we have weapons. Why?_ "

"Because we may be headed in for a fight and your friend is coming along with us so you might need to follow us so you can get her later. Keep tracing us so you won't lose us and most importantly try to keep up. Hope your ship is fast?"

" _OK but hold on a sec-_ " Peter cut off the transmission before Lars could finish what he had to say.

"Alright everyone get ready. We're headed to the Nova Corps outpost to intercept Nebula." Everyone, now including Stevonnie, got situated as Peter locked in the coordinates and activated the ship. After that the ship levitated of the ground and into the air as it left the atmosphere with the ship that Lars and the off colored gems were using not far behind.

 **Again sorry for the late update I've just working and all, you know how jobs are right, and also sorry I couldn't make this a little longer because I feel like you guys deserve it for waiting on me but this will be as far as I go for now. Next we'll have Nebula and the Nova Corps so you until then.**


End file.
